Celestial Corruption
by princess-snow510
Summary: I saw you, and I wanted to be close to you. I wanted you to let me in. I wanted to know you in a way no one else did. I want you, all of you. Let me in Stiles... Ever wondered how Stiles has managed to stay alive? It's definitely not without help on my part, being his guardian is no easy task. Rating may change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my Second teen wolf fanfic, so tell me what you think!**

**I do not own teen wolf or any of its characters, only my own oc's.**

**please excuse and errors you may or may not come across.**

**and I hope you like it.**

* * *

The music was blaring and bodies were swaying to the beat.

Mine was no different.

My job was clear. I was to guard him. To give my life for him if necessary.

The problem was…there was no problem.

The guy was and is an outcast.

He wasn't popular, and he didn't have a lot of friends.

He has no social life what so ever.

He made my job easy. So easy that I decided to be a high schooler.

I felt hands grip my waist and pull me closer.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I stopped dancing. Silently and politely telling the guy I didn't want to dance with him.

He yanked my waist back grinding into me. Obviously he needed public humiliation.

I spun around and was met with unfamiliar eyes.

I twisted out of his grip and walked away before he could say anything else.

I was drinking vodka shots at the refreshment table when I saw him.

He was standing alone, watching his weird little friend Scott on the dance floor. Scott was dancing with the new girl. What was her name Ariel…no Alice-Allison? Yes, Allison argent.

"I'm definitely hope I won't regret this." I mumbled to myself as I made my way towards him.

"Hey." I said flashing him a smile.

I watched as his eyes widened before he turned left then right. Slowly looking back at me confusion written all over his features he pointed at himself.

"Me?" he said

"No not me you" I said with a laugh. "Dance with me"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor before he could respond.

I watched in amusement as he started dancing. Well not really dancing, he was moving more like an elliptic on meth.

"Stop stop, just stop." I said unable to contain my laughter. "What the hell was that?"

His face flushed a bright red, and he turned to back away. My hand shot out before I could stop it.

His face flushed even redder. I watched as expressions flashed across his face.

I shook my head and smiled at him, as the music took on a slow and hypnotic beat.

I shivered with excitement.

"Follow my lead." I whispered in his ear before I turned my back towards him and started rolling my hips in sync with the beat.

"I-um" he started and I didn't need to look at him to know that he was blushing.

"Shh, don't speak words…communicate through motions." I said turning to face him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He held his breath. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

We locked eyes. We locked eyes until motions on the roof caught my eyes.

My eyes narrowed. _These damn wolves were getting on my last nerves._

"I-" I started but he cut me off.

"I-I'm sorry. You're like really pretty and I'd love to continue this…" he said motioning between us. "Really love to but I-um gotta go."

I smiled "It's ok."

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah there will be other times…" I said my voice foreshowing future events.

"See you around Stiles…you better get Scott, wouldn't want him hurting anyone." I whispered in his ear before fading away into the crowd.

"You shouldn't have done that." a voice said from behind me.

I withheld my sigh, but couldn't stop the eye roll.

I turned to see 3 pairs of blue eyes staring at me.

"I know what I'm doing Dominic." I said looking at him but saying it to the group. "I only warned him about his little furry friend."

"I wasn't referring to the warning…"

I looked at him in confusion "Then?"

"He was referring to that almost kiss, with the mortal." Ava said speaking up.

"It was getting steamy out there…" Ezequiel said biting his lip and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I cocked my head and stared at Dominic when he sent a massive glare Ezequiel's way. "What? Jealous?"

Dominic's eye twitched. "I do not envy mortals."

"Uh huh, well if it would make you all feel better, I was just having a bit of fun. I wasn't really going to kiss him."

I watched as all their shoulders relaxed and shook my head with slight disgust.

"I can't believe you guys, I mean honestly did you think I would make the same mistake twice?"

"I didn't." Ezequiel said with a grin "after all you're not suicidal…"

"Gee thanks Zeek." I said dryly.

"Look it's not that I don't trust your judgment- it's just…" Dominic started but I cut him off.

"You don't trust my judgment." I said flatly.

"Celeste" Ava said with serious eyes. "You love easily which is why you will always be in his good graces but…"

Her eyes saddened "but you also love too much…"

"We do not want another incident like what happened in Egypt." Ezequiel said seriously.

_Mark Antony_ I couldn't help but think. My eyes watered remembering our time together.

"We just…we just do not wish for you to fall from grace." Ava said softly.

Tears spilled from my eyes, they were right. I had always known how to love. Our father it seemed; made my heart bigger than most.

I loved too much. And because of that, I have a great risk of falling from grace.

I turned away from them and watched as Stiles tugged Scott towards his car.

I turned away from the sight; he wouldn't get into any more trouble tonight. My eyes locked on the starry sky above, the full moon shining bright.

There was a rush of wind, that feathery sound you hear when a flock of doves rush above your head. Wings sprouted from my back like branches from a tree.

Delicate yet powerful, each detail was distinctly marked, each feather as black as ink. They spread wide and rose above my head, the tips sharply defined, something from a fairytale.

I had one job.

Protect my charge. I would not make the same mistakes as I did with Mark Antony, I would not fall in love with a mortal.

* * *

**Can I get a Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say I don't own teen wolf. sad.. I . know.**

**I also wanted to thank all the people that reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Thank you it means a lot!**

* * *

I glared at the woman known as Kate Argent.

She had just shot the wrong wolf…did she care. Not even the slighted.

I watched as Derek scrambled away. I trailed behind him.

He made it halfway to his house before collapsing to the ground. I instantly appeared by his side.

"You're doing your body more harm than good you know, you need to take it easy. The poison will spread the faster you move." I said to him as I landed next to his fallen form.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who I am is not important." I said helping him up. I walked him back to his house.

"In the morning, you need to go to the high school and track down Scott McCall. He can help." I left before he could respond.

* * *

I watched with a frown as Derek practically dragged himself into the school.

He obviously didn't take my advice.

"I thought I told you to take it easy." I said appearing behind him.

He spun around facing me, wolfed out.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

I frowned "Who I am doesn't matter, here let me help you." I said reaching for his arm, only for him to jerk away.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You know you are really not in any position to refuse my help or question me." I said coldly before grabbing his uninjured arm.

"Did you find Scott?" I asked softly.

"How do you know about Scott?" he countered.

"I'm asking the questions, thank you." I said with a huff.

Derek stopped and looked at me. Really looked at me.

"You're glowing…"

"Yes I am." I said raising an eyebrow at his statement.

"Why?"

"Again, with the questions. You've always been quite the curious little wolf." I said with a smile.

Derek frowned again "Who-" he stopped and grabbed his arm in pain.

"If it will help you listen to me, my name is Celeste. Now come on we need to find Scott, quickly." I said seriously.

"I know." he whizzed out.

* * *

We continued down the hallway before he stopped again.

There just a couple of lockers away stood the boy named Jackson.

"Look, there's Jackson, maybe he knows where Scott is, ask him politely and maybe he'll tell you."

He shot me an 'are you serious' look.

"Just ask him ok."

"Whatever..." he mumbled before appearing behind Jackson.

"Where's Scott McCall?" Derek asked Jackson.

Jackson blinked his eyes several times. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because he asked nicely." I said seriously to Jackson.

Derek looked at me then Jackson then back at me.

"Well he obviously isn't listening to me." I said to Derek motioning that he try.

"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once."

Jackson smirked at him. "Ok tough guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him."

My eyes widened before I burst a fit of laugher.

Derek looked between me and Jackson eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What's so funny Celeste?" Derek asked me before looking to a confused Jackson.

"Who are you-" he stopped and shook his head. "What is it?" Jackson proceeded to list off steroids.

Derek looked at Jackson like he'd lost his mind.

"Steroids?" He said looking at Jackson before turning towards me.

"Hey, when you're totally clueless about the supernatural like Jackson is; the only explanation is the influence of drugs."

Derek scoffed at me and took a step away from Jackson.

"No girl scout cookies!" He sneered. "What the hell did you think I was talking about? Oh and by the way, whatever you're selling, I would stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked and talking to make believe people, well get you a one way ticket to the nut house."

Derek looked at me then Jackson the back at me.

My eyes darkening with sadness.

"Time is of the essence Derek; your 48 hours are almost up."

Derek looked down gulping as his blood dripped in the school hallway.  
He looked at Jackson before walking past him. "I'll find him myself."

Jackson grabbed Derek's shoulder in an attempt to stop him and Derek and I both reacted.

I put my hand over Derek's as he dug his claws into Jackson's neck and slammed him into his locker.

"You must stop!" I shouted at him "you're running out of time."

Derek pulled his claws from Jackson's neck and walked down the hallway.

After taking one last glance at Jackson inspecting him, I nodded to myself and followed after Derek.

* * *

I found Derek clutching his head in pain as the last bell finished sounding.

"Are you alright?" I staid to Derek touching his uninjured arm

He flinched away from me like I burned him. "Don't touch me!"

"Come now, don't be like that." I said with a pout.

"Why can't he see you?" he whispered out.

I stared at him sadly.

"Why can't he see you?" he said voice hoarse.

"Because…because Jackson's not the one dying…"

Derek's eyes widened before he shook his head as his mind came to a conclusion about me. "No, no you're not real."

I laughed. "Neither are you darling…and yet here we are…"

"Oh god." he whispered as he stared into my now glowing blue eyes.

"Not quite." I said as my wing unfurled from my back. "I believe the correct terminology would be angel others donned the term reaper. But I suppose it really simply has to fit the current scenario. In your case, I would be considered a reaper."

"I'm not dead yet" he said stubbornly.

"No, but your close…"

"I'm not going to die today, so you can just leave." he bit out as he made his way towards the school exit.

I smiled encouragingly and retracted my wings. "That's the spirit! That's why I like you you're a fighter."

* * *

I walked beside him and we ended up in the parking lot.

My eyes widened as we stopped right in front of Stiles jeep.

"Geez Derek I thought you wanted to live, diving in front of moving cars…not a sure way of prolonging your life." I said to him before watching him collapse to the ground.

I knelt beside him making myself visible to everyone as Scott appeared on his other side.

He looked at me suspiciously and I flashed him a reassuring smile.

"What are you doing here?" Scott whispered.

"I was shot." Derek answered.

"He's not looking so good." Stiles said before his eyes locked with mine. His eyes widened.

"It's you!" he said shocked making both wolves look at me with surprise and suspicion.

I smiled at Stiles.

"It's good to see you again Stiles."

* * *

**Reviews? Yes ... No... Maybe...**

**Please and thank you!**


End file.
